


Words Hurt

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Abandonment/Age Regression Verse [10]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Affectionate teasing gone wrong, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt feelings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, clingy!Antoni, protective!Tan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: When Bobby makes what he thinks is an innocent comment, Antoni takes it seriously, leaving Tan to make it all better.





	1. Bruised Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirstforfirth (QueenOfSparrabeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSparrabeth/gifts), [Shanrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanrocks/gifts).



> CAUTION: YOU WILL NEED TISSUES.

_Are you two sure you weren't conjoined twins in another life?_

 

 

Antoni can still hear Bobby's cruel words on a loop inside his head as he burrows under the covers of the bed and buries his face into the pillow. Hot tears fill his eyes after a few seconds, spilling onto the pillow in warm, wet splotches. How could Bobby say something so hurtful, especially knowing the reasons for his constant regression? He doesn't care that it was meant as a joke; it sure didn't feel like one to him. Then a warm, soothing hand rests on Antoni's head for a moment, carding long fingers through his hair. He knows it's Tan, but he can't bear to say anything for fear of disappointing his daddy even further.

 

 

"Oh, little one," Tan's voice is soft, not wanting to startle Antoni and accidentally make things worse. "Shhh. Daddy's got you."

 

 

Antoni still doesn't answer as Tan's hand leaves his hair, nor does he move until the bed dips, knowing Tan slid under the covers next to him as he seeks out the warmth his daddy's body provides. He buries his face into Tan's chest, sniffling as a fresh wave of tears wracks his body and shaking out of fear and pain. He hates that he cries over the simplest things.

 

 

"How could he _say_ that?" Antoni mumbles, looking up at Tan sadly. "Daddy..."

 

 

"I don't know, sweetheart," Tan says, cupping Antoni's chin in his hand as he wipes a few stray tears away. "I don't know...but he shouldn't have."

 

 

Antoni sniffles, holding tight to his daddy as he lapses into a stream of tearful Polish. The rest of them know about his regression, but Bobby has always liked to give Antoni a hard time for some reason, and Antoni takes it to heart every time.

 

 

 

 _Are you sure you two weren't conjoined twins in another life?_  Antoni covers his ears in hopes of muting Bobby's earlier words, whimpering softly when it doesn't work and letting Tan pry his hands away in order to lace the fingers of one hand together. He's hurting much, much more than he lets on, something Tan knows all too well as he uses his other hand to rub Antoni's tummy in gentle, comforting circles.

 

 

"Daddy..." Antoni's voice is shaky as he relaxes into the soothing motions. "I...I can't help needing you so much..."

 

 

"I know, baby," Tan murmurs. "Bobby really needs to think before he speaks sometimes."

 

 

Antoni nods, dangerously close to tears again as they lay there. "I..."

 

 

"It's going to be okay," Tan soothes. "Cry if you need to, sweetheart."

 

 

Those words are barely out of Tan's mouth as Antoni's eyes fill, yet again, with tears. He's unable to stop crying as he holds onto his daddy as tightly as he can, lapsing into Polish again as he buries his face into Tan's chest. Tan doesn't belittle or scold him, allowing Antoni to cry for as long as he needs to. Which, Tan thinks, is impressive in the most bittersweet way, as Antoni has been crying nonstop for the last ten minutes. His eyes are red-rimmed and swollen by now, and Tan frowns, wanting to see his baby boy smile.

 

 

"Would you like to have a bath, sweetheart?" Tan murmurs. "Will that make you feel better?"

 

 

Antoni shakes his head, too consumed by his sorrow to even consider it. He sniffles, mumbling to himself in Polish as he looks at Tan in embarrassment, not wanting to believe he let himself get so emotional over something so simple. His daddy doesn't make any more suggestions for awhile after that; he doesn't want to rush his baby into anything and inadvertently make things worse.

 

 

"Come on, sweetheart," Tan says. "You don't want to get sick from dehydration on top of everything else. Will you let me fix you a sippy cup, at least?"

 

 

Antoni thinks this over, finally nodding in agreement as he's lifted onto his daddy's hip. His arms immediately wrap around Tan's neck as they go into the kitchen. When Tan tries to settle him into a chair, Antoni just holds onto him tighter. Tan sighs, thinking about this as he finds a clean sippy cup and sets it on the counter. Now what? He's going to need two hands to pour the juice inside.

 

 

"Can you sit on the counter for me?" Tan asks. "Daddy needs his hands for a minute."

 

 

Antoni nods, allowing Tan to set him there while he finishes up. He makes grabby hands at his daddy afterward, pouting as he realizes Tan will be unable to carry him and the sippy cup all at once. He sighs, settling for hand-holding as they return to their bedroom. Tan helps him get settled, handing him the sippy cup before getting into his half of the bed. There's silence for awhile; the only sounds being Antoni as he drinks the juice in small sips.

 

 

"All done?" Tan asks, taking the cup when Antoni nods.

 

 

Antoni says nothing as he snuggles closer to his daddy. His tears have stopped for now but Tan knows he's still hurting regardless. He resolves to talk to Bobby as soon as possible; he hates seeing Antoni in this state and Bobby's teasing isn't helping in any way. Tan looks down at Antoni after a minute, smiling softly as he nuzzles into Tan's shirt.

 


	2. Mended Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't think I'd ever finish this. And I'm sorry I made Bobby such an asshole, but I go where my muses take me.

_ Previously: _

 

_Antoni says nothing as he snuggles closer to his daddy. His tears have stopped for now but Tan knows he's still hurting regardless. He resolves to talk to Bobby as soon as possible; he hates seeing Antoni in this state and Bobby's teasing isn't helping in any way. Tan looks down at Antoni after a minute, smiling softly as he nuzzles into Tan's shirt._

 

 

\-------

 

 

Antoni wakes later, groggy and disoriented, and rubs at his eyes gently as Tan watches fondly. After a few minutes, he begins to rub his baby boy's tummy again, causing Antoni to sigh contentedly and smile at last, although he still holds onto Tan tightly.

 

 

"Hi baby," Tan says softly. "Do you feel a bit better?"

 

 

Antoni nods. "Kinda."

 

 

"Good," Tan smiles, pressing a kiss into Antoni's hair. "Let's get you something to eat now, yeah? You must be pretty hungry by now; it's well past lunchtime."

 

 

"Yeah," Antoni agrees, lifting his arms so Tan can pick him up and giggling as his tummy complains.

 

 

When they get to the kitchen, Bobby is there, causing Antoni to shake in fear of another verbal assault. He buries his face in Tan's chest, silently willing his daddy to hurry up so he won't have to be near the other for too much longer. As Bobby looks at Antoni, however, something inside him crumbles and his heart sinks.

 

 

"Antoni," says Bobby. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honey. I was joking but you didn't take it that way and it blew up in my face."

 

 

Antoni lifts his head from Tan's chest and looks at Bobby warily, wondering if this is another joke. He says nothing for a few minutes, letting the apology sink in as he thinks about how to respond.

 

 

Bobby smiles. "It's okay if you aren't ready to accept my apology yet, honey. Just know that I'm trying very hard to watch what I say."

 

 

Antoni nods solemnly. "You really hurt my feelings."

 

 

"I know, honey, and I'm sorry," is Bobby's gentle reply. "Why don't you come sit with me so your daddy can get you some food?"

 

 

"Okay," Antoni agrees. "But no more jokes. Promise?"

 

 

"I promise," Bobby agrees, helping Tan transfer Antoni to a chair and smiling as he rests his head on his chest after a nod from Tan.

 

 

Tan sets a plate in front of Antoni a few minutes later, sitting on his other side and laughing as Antoni climbs into his daddy's lap. Bobby watches them fondly, deciding to leave and give them some space. After he leaves, Antoni smiles softly, eating the fruit and cheese contentedly.

 

 

"Daddy," says Antoni, mouth full of cheese. "I love you."

 

 

Tan wipes his baby boy's mouth before answering. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

 

 

No other words are exchanged as Antoni finishes his snack in comfortable silence. All is well for now and Tan is lucky to have such a sweet, thoughtful baby boy.


End file.
